moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Sadaaki Munetake
thumb|317x317px Sadaaki Munetake is a character from the sci-fi comedy anime Martian Successor Nadesico. A high-ranking officer with the United Earth Armed Forces, he is an egotistical and pompous man who cares only about advancing his own career and holds no regard for those under his command. Japanese Voice: Mitsuaki Madono English Voice: John Gremillion History Munetake originally joined the military hoping to follow in the footsteps of his father. When the war between Earth and Jupiter began, Munetake was serving under Admiral Jin Fukube as the admiral's adjutant. A year after the First Battle of Mars, Fukube and his senior staff joined the new crew of the Nergal battleship Nadesico as observers. However, Munetake staged a mutiny after discovering that the Nadesico was not going to be serving under military command. He aided the UEAF's Third Fleet in commandeering the ship, but the crew fought back and took the vessel back. Munetake and his accomplices were taken prisoner, but they managed to escape following the Nadesico's breach of the Big Barrier surrounding Earth. During the escape, Munetake shot and killed Aestivalis pilot Jiro Yamada. Ten months later, the Nadesico had returned to Earth and Munetake returned to the ship. Now holding the rank of Admiral, he was appointed as the ship's UEAF liaison. His murder of Jiro Yamada went unpunished as one of his subordinates had confessed to the shooting and was court-martialed, but the whole time Akito Tenkawa suspected the Admiral himself as the one who pulled the trigger. As UEAF liaison, Munetake conveyed UEAF orders to the crew of the Nadesico, though the crew were often hesitant to follow orders from him given his past transgressions. Death After it was revealed that the Jovians were actually humans, Admiral Munetake suddenly found himself in danger of being demoted. In the episode "A Reunion That Came Too Late", the admiral ordered chief engineer Seiya Uribatake to complete a pet project he was working on: a new model of Aestivalis robot capable of battling the Jovian Daimajin mechs on equal terms. This new X-Aestivalis proved to be a complete write-off, however. Chief among its design flaws was its power regulation: if the mecha charged up its primary weapon, it would overload and blow up. Driven by his desperation, Munetake injected himself with nanomachines to gain an image-feedback implant that would allow him to pilot an Aestivalis. When the Nadesico was set to rendezvous with its sister ship Cosmos, Munetake became delirious and mistook the Cosmos for a Jovian ship. He boarded the X-Aestivalis and attempted to attack the Cosmos himself. In his maddened state, he began hallucinating and saw the anime robot Gekigangar piloted by the ghost of Jiro Yamada. Yamada's apparition appeared to forgive Munetake for killing him and was willing to help the admiral complete his mission. With a cry of "GEKIGAN FLARE", Munetake attempted to fire the X-Aestivalis' gravity cannon, causing his own robot to overload and self-destruct. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Category:Humans Category:Suicide Category:Death by Explosion